


A Door Once Opened

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-A-Palooza 2008 [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU for I Will Remeber You, Early Work, Episode: s07e22 Chosen, F/M, GFY, You've seen both series right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A door, once opened, can be stepped through in either direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Door Once Opened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetwhip (Gabrielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).



> For [](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/)**velvetwhip**. I hope you like it, sweetheart! The title and summary are taken from a line in the Doctor Who episode ‘Girl in the Fireplace’. Written for my 4th Anniversary of Writing. Thanks be to Gabrielle for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine alone.
> 
> Originally posted 2-5-08.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the power of the Goddess flowed through her, Willow remembered. It was like a door to a darkened room had been flung open, flooding it with blinding light.

She remembered a day that never happened, that had been swallowed by time. She remembered Angel showing up at her dorm in the middle of the afternoon and asking her to go with him. She remembered him taking her hand and being surprised by its warmth. She remembered balking at walking outside and his secretive little smile when he told her it was alright. She remembered the way he almost glowed in the bright midday sun.

She remembered the beat of his heart, the feel of it pulsing beneath her hand. She remembered Angel’s laughter, his childlike wonder at the foods they ate. The way he couldn’t stop looking up at the blue sky.

She remembered his passion and the way their bodies came together in a rush of heat and want and love on the sand in that hidden cove at the bottom of the cliffs. She remembered his confession as he told her why he really left Sunnydale and his desire to have her with him now.

She remembered the demon that destroyed their idyll and sent Angel searching for a way to stop it. And she remembered the shattered look on his face when he told her goodbye, that she wouldn’t remember all that they had shared that day.

Well, she remembered now. As the spell ended and the new slayers were empowered, Willow made a vow. She would live through this hell and find her way to Angel. They were robbed of their happiness once.

It wouldn’t happen again.

-30-


End file.
